Una Tierna Recuperación
by Andrea Cruz
Summary: Después de perder por segunda vez, Issei entra en un estado en el cual su vida corre peligro, pero al interactuar con unas chicas, se salva
1. Prólogo

**Ohakona... **(Saludo raro lo sé)

Etto... lo pido como un pequeño favor... las criticas me gustaría que fuera positivas... si alguno quiere hacerme observaciones y recomendaciones, agradecería que fueran por medio de PM... si a alguien no le gusta lo que escribo, al menos abstenerse en comentar cosas ofensivas

No siendo más... espero que estos escritos sean de su agrado,nuevamente

**Pd:** lamento horrores de ortografía... como no tengo tester me queda difícil rectificar bien el capitulo

**pd2: **de una vez digo... no esperen batallas épicas... esto sería considerado un slice of life...

**pd3: **realmente soy mala en expresar ciertas emociones, intentaré ser expresiva,solo espero que entiendan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

Si quieres me dejas un mensaje también en mi Facebook... me encuentras como Andrea Cruz o pueden buscarme también en el Facebook con mi página Laila Cruz... sin más...  
Laila Cruz

* * *

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que... ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- "_es cierto... Akane también siente cosas por mi" _-pensamientos

_**Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**POV Issei**_

Un día después de la pelea contra Raiser...

Estaba en mi casa, pensando acerca de la batalla contra Raiser que había tenido el día anterior, yo Hyoudou Issei había perdido por segunda vez contra Raiser en un Rating Game, la primera vez fue para evitar el compromiso entre Raiser y Rías, y perdí porque me faltaba poder, en esta ocasión, a pesar de tener prestado el poder del ser que reside en mí, el dragón galés, Ddraig, no fue suficiente para vencerlo y fui derrotado por segunda vez.

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

_**POV Normal**_

[Socio, como te encuentras] pregunta el ser que reside en mí, Ddraig

\- No muy bien que digamos – responde el castaño

[No te preocupes, Raiser fue fuerte, eso no lo niego, además, aun te faltaba poder para vencerlo] intentaba animar el dragón

\- Lo se... pero aun así me siento mal por no hacer algo para ayudar a mi ama –

[Pero hiciste lo que podías hacer... aunque no fue suficiente, en el mundo de los demonios, el poder es lo más importante, además socio, me sorprendiste... cuanto llevas en este mundo... ¿dos semanas?]

\- veamos... diez días de entrenamiento en la finca Gremory, dos días de coma y desde mi muerte once días... más o menos tres semanas –

[oh vaya, poco tiempo y ya has hecho mucho avance... socio, solo quiero decirte que sigue con tu vida... no podemos quedarnos estancados y debemos avanzar hacia el futuro]

\- ok... gracias por todo Ddraig, que tengas buenas noches – dice el castaño, más animado

[Descansa, socio]

Después de esas palabras, el castaño se acuesta a dormir

**ACADEMIA KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO**

Al día siguiente, el castaño se dirige al instituto, al llegar escucha rumores de que los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto no han llegado, decide ir rápidamente al salón para evitar escuchar los rumores, pero no contaba que Matsuda y Motohama lo bombardearan con preguntas

\- ¿es cierto que las chicas del club y el chico guapo no han venido? – pregunta el chico calvo, Matsuda

\- ¿sabes que les pasa Ise, ya que también eres miembro de ese club? – pregunta el chico de lentes, Motohama

\- chicos, con calma, no se tampoco lo que pasa – el castaño miente ya que no puede decir nada del mundo sobrenatural – yo vine a enterarme hoy como ustedes –

\- es raro... ellos que llevaban un rendimiento perfecto, no vienen – comenta un compañero del salón del castaño

\- pervertido, que le hiciste a las Onee-samas – dice una chica

\- n...nada – temblando ya que siente un aura asesina de todo el grupo – es más, yo no he hablado con ellos desde ayer – intenta por todos los medios no decir nada acerca del mundo sobrenatural

\- chicos, por favor ordenarse – el sensei entra al salón – antes de iniciar, quiero decir algo, por ciertos motivos la estudiante Argento Asia no nos va a acompañar esta semana ya que me notificaron que se encuentra en el extranjero – suelta la bomba

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – replican todos los demás, el castaño finge estar sorprendido, ya que es el único que sabe la verdadera razón de por qué la monja no se encontraba en el mundo humano

\- así es, ella por unos trámites no se encuentra en estos momentos aquí en Kuoh – responde el sensei – así que por favor todos vuelvan a sus puestos para iniciar las clases -

Después de dar la noticia, todos se organizan y deciden recibir clases, mientras que miran de reojo al castaño, ya que lo que había dicho era verdad, el castaño, al notar las miradas, voltea y ve de reojo a los demás, fingiendo estar sorprendido como los demás, para no levantar sospechas, además de sentirse mal ya que es el único que se imagina lo que verdaderamente está pasando, ya que gracias a su debilidad Rías estaría casada con Raiser Phenex, después de clase decide irse inmediatamente a su casa, ya que no habrá reunión de club por falta de personal

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

Al llegar a su casa ve con sorpresa como la pelirroja estaba sentada en la sala, tomando una taza de té

\- Oh, Buchou, ¿cuándo llegaste? - pregunta el castaño, con algo de respeto

\- Issei, ya que estás aquí, necesitamos hablar – dice la pelirroja de una manera seria

Después de estas palabras, el castaño se sienta al frente de la pelirroja

\- Issei, yo sé que hiciste lo imposible por tratar de ayudarme a romper el compromiso, en verdad te agradezco todo el sacrificio que has hecho, estoy agradecida, pero en el inframundo los ánimos están todos alterados – dice de una manera triste

\- ¿cómo así que alterados? - pregunta el castaño, empezando a preocuparse al creer que había metido las patas

\- los altos mandos tomaron una decisión... así que no sé cómo decírtelo para que no te sientas mal – dice la pelirroja soltando un suspiro

\- por favor dímelo – decía el castaño

\- por decisión de los altos mandos, Hyoudou Issei ya no pertenecerá más al grupo Gremory – dice la pelirroja soltando otro suspiro – lo siento Issei, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo resignarme a lo que pase - agrega

\- lo siento Buchou, no, Rías Gremory – dice el castaño desanimado

\- dentro de una semana se te requerirá que estés en el inframundo para removerte las piezas – dice la pelirroja

\- oh vaya... - dice de una manera desanimada el castaño - bueno... aunque fue poco tiempo, me alegro haber estado en tu séquito – dice, fingiendo una sonrisa

Después de esas palabras, el castaño decide ayudar a la pelirroja a recoger sus cosas ya que ella debería volver al inframundo

\- bueno, esto es una despedida... no, un hasta luego... Issei, espero que puedas soportar todo esto – le dice la pelirroja al castaño – gracias por todo – agrega, y antes de irse, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando al castaño idiotizado

Luego de que la pelirroja se fuera, el castaño se dirige a su habitación, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado

\- bueno... otra vez como el inicio... solos... bueno... Ddraig, volvemos a ser tu y yo –

[Socio, no te dejare, hasta que mueras seguiré contigo]

\- gracias, Ddraig – responde el castaño algo más animado

El castaño intenta mejorar su ánimo, cuando de un momento a otro tocan la puerta de la casa, el castaño gime levemente por tener que volver a pararse

\- ya voy – grita el castaño, para que la persona que haya al otro lado de la puerta escuchara

Cuando llega y abre la puerta, ve con sorpresa que la persona al otro lado de la puerta es la monja

\- oh Asia, como estás – le pregunta el castaño a la monja

\- bien, Issei-san ¿y usted? – responde la monja y pregunta, algo preocupada por el castaño

\- más o menos, pero volviendo al tema, vienes por tus cosas, ¿cierto? – dice el castaño

\- ¿Cómo lo sabias? - preguntaba la monja, ya que ella no le había dicho nada

\- Rías Gremory estuvo aquí, y me explico todo – dice el castaño

\- ya veo – dice la monja – bueno... ¿me ayudaras? –

La monja y el castaño entran a la habitación de la primera, empiezan a recoger las cosas de la monja y después bajan a la sala donde hay un círculo de teletransporte con el emblema Phenex

\- bueno, hasta otra ocasión – le dice el castaño a la monja

\- nos vemos Issei-san – y como paso anteriormente con la pelirroja, la monja le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al castaño, volviéndolo a dejar idiotizado

Al pasar los días el castaño actúa mecánicamente ya que aún se siente responsable de lo sucedido con la pelirroja, además de echarse la culpa, el día viernes de esa semana, al terminar las clases, decide ir al salón del club, aunque en estos momentos está el solo... se sienta en el sillón donde mantenía la pelirroja y se pone a reflexionar acerca de lo que ha vivido desde que se convirtió en demonio, que de por si había sido poco tiempo... después de unas horas, se dirige a su casa y se acuesta a dormir, aun pensativo por lo sucedido

Al día siguiente, el castaño sale al patio de su casa y se acuesta en una silla plástica, de esas que se usan en la playa, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un círculo de teletransporte apareció en él y de ese círculo salía nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Raiser, Ravel Phenex, con una especie de sobre en sus manos

\- Disculpa, ¿eres Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei? – pregunta la chica fénix educadamente al chico que se hallaba en un estado pensativo

\- Si, ese soy yo, pero puedes llamarme Issei o Ise, como te parezca más cómodo... – responde el castaño, volviendo al mundo de los vivos

\- Issei-sama, así le diré, si no es molestia – el castaño solo levanta levemente los hombros – vengo en representación de mi hermano para hacerle entrega de esto – le entrega un sobre al castaño

\- Y, ¿esto qué es? – responde con duda el castaño

\- Es una invitación para la boda entre mi hermano Raiser y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rías Gremory – responde la pequeña fénix – se la manda mi hermano Raiser -

El castaño, al escuchar esto, se paraliza, ya que en ningún momento pensó que Raiser Phenex lo iba a invitar a su boda

\- Y... ¿p...para cuando es la boda? – responde el castaño, tomando el sobre que tenía la pequeña fénix en sus manos

\- Es para mañana, Issei-sama – responde la pequeña fénix educadamente

\- Ya...ya veo, iré al menos a desearle suerte, bueno Ravel, que tengas un buen día – dice el castaño despidiéndose de la pequeña fénix

Cuando se despide de la pequeña fénix, el castaño entra a su casa, mientras que el dragón residente en la boosted gear empieza a preocuparse ya que siente como algo oscuro empieza a formarse al interior del castaño

[Socio, ¿te sientes bien?] Pregunta el dragón, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el castaño

\- Si te dijera que sí, sería una gran mentira, Ddraig – responde el castaño desanimado

[Por lo que estoy notando, tenías sentimientos por la chica del clan Gremory, ¿cierto?]

\- Así es Ddraig, ella fue la primera chica que me había aceptado tal y como soy, incluyendo mi perversión, pensé que tenía alguna oportunidad de estar con ella, pero ya ves, parece que no fue suficiente – responde el castaño, con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

[Socio no te preocupes, salgamos adelante y veras que algún día, alguien tendrá ese sentimiento por ti, no te preocupes, ella no es la única chica en este mundo] dice el dragón tratando de animar al castaño, ya que realmente se estaba preocupando por lo que sucedía al interior del castaño, el dragón se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas

\- Lo se Ddraig, pero no sé si alguien me aceptara tal y como soy –

[El mundo es lo suficientemente grande, así que por ahí debe estar la indicada, socio, cambiando de tema, ¿vas a ir mañana a la boda?]

\- Si, al menos iré a desearle suerte en su nueva relación –

[No te preocupes, sabes que estaré contigo siempre]

\- Gracias Ddraig – responde el castaño más animado

**CASTILLO PHENEX - INFRAMUNDO**

Al día siguiente, usa el círculo de teletransporte que venía adjunta a la invitación y aparece al frente de un gran castillo, propiedad del clan Phenex, al entrar ve con sorpresa que, además de Rías, ve al resto del grupo Gremory hablando de una manera animada con Raiser, al acercarse, ve con sorpresa que la pequeña torre del grupo, Toujou Koneko, esta retirada del grupo comiendo, característica normal en ella

\- oh vaya, Koneko-chan esta retirada del grupo – dice con leve sorpresa

[Wow... eso no me lo esperaba] dice el dragón, levemente sorprendido

\- quien lo iba a imaginar, bueno, ella está comiendo, así que dejémosla sola – dice el castaño volteando la mirada hacia el grupo Gremory y al grupo Phenex – bueno, allá vamos -

El castaño se dirige hacia donde están los demás miembros del clan Gremory y el clan Phenex

\- Etto... hola, ¿Cómo están? –

\- Oh Ise, bienvenido – sorprendentemente es el heredero fénix quien le da la bienvenida al castaño, pero lo hace de una manera tal que le causa estremecimiento al castaño

\- Issei-san – dicen las integrantes femeninas del clan Gremory, sin contar la peliplatina ya que estaba comiendo – como has estado – pregunta

\- ah, bien, en lo que se sabe – responde el castaño – y ustedes, ¿Cómo han estado? – les pregunta a las chicas

\- llevándola más o menos – responde la sacerdotisa

\- Issei-san, será que podemos hablar en otra parte – sorpresivamente es el heredero fénix quien le dice estas palabras al castaño

\- está bien – dice el castaño – "_o es parecer mío o Raiser está actuando demasiado raro... realmente me está dando miedo_" –

[No solo a ti te parece raro... hasta a mí me está dando mala espina] responde el dragón, intuyendo lo que había pensado el castaño

Después de unos momentos, ambos llegan a lo que parece ser una oficina

\- por favor siéntate – dice de una manera amable el heredero fénix, alarmando al castaño y al dragón

\- oye Raiser, enserio que te pasa, me vas a atacar o que, estas actuando demasiado raro... es decir eres arrogante y todo, demasiada amabilidad ya me está dando mala espina – dice de una manera alterada el castaño y se coloca en posición de combate, para estar prevenido

\- primero que todo, me disculpo contigo – dice el heredero fénix sorprendiendo enormemente al castaño – es cierto que he estado actuando de una manera petulante contigo y con todos los demás, además eres el primero con el que me disculpo – dice, dejando literalmente al castaño de piedra

\- mientes – dice el castaño, aun incrédulo

\- si no me quieres creer, estas en todo tu derecho – dice el heredero fénix – lo que si es cierto es lo siguiente, desde esta semana he tenido un sueño, algo recurrente – empieza a decir el heredero fénix, el castaño nota que el tono de la voz del fénix es de un tono melancólico – siempre es lo mismo, y ha pasado desde el día en que te vencí, eres el primero que sabe de esto así que espero que guardes el secreto, ni Rías ni los demás lo saben – dice el heredero

\- está bien – asiente el castaño, totalmente curioso por saber qué fue lo que llevo al heredero fénix a semejante cambio

\- como te dije, todo comenzó el día que te vencí, ese día cuando me fui a dormir tuve un sueño, era yo al frente de dos caminos, si me iba por el camino de la izquierda veía un mundo destruido, en llamas y sin vida, y si tomaba el camino de la derecha, veía el mismo mundo, en armonía y paz, lo único destacable era que tu aparecías en ambos mundos – dice el heredero sorprendiendo enormemente al castaño

\- espera... ¿Qué? – dice el castaño incrédulo – y yo que tengo que ver en tus sueños – exclama

\- eso tampoco lo es – suspira el heredero fénix – ese sueño siempre ha sido así... aunque me despierte a mitad de la noche y vuelva a acostarme, incluso cuando he tomado una siesta a cualquier hora del día, siempre era lo mismo, no cambiaba absolutamente nada, justo hasta el viernes en la noche – dice mirando significativamente al castaño

\- ¿hasta el viernes en la noche? – pregunta el castaño desubicado

\- si... hasta ese momento... estaba de nuevo en ese lugar donde iniciaba la bifurcación de caminos y de un momento a otro se apareció ante mi tres seres, no pude reconocerlos porque no tenía forma fija... pero lo que si sabía era que eran demasiados poderosos y sus auras fueron intrigantes... una era de un color rojo escarlata, otra de un purpura intenso y otra era tan negra como la noche, y entre los tres me entregaron esto – dice el heredero mientras que le entrega al castaño una esfera que mezcla los tres colores que había dicho – me habían dicho que le entregara esto al Sekiryuutei -

\- espera un momento... ¿y esto que es? – Se preguntaba el castaño viendo la esfera – ¿no será alguna trampa o algo peligroso? – agregaba mirando con recelo la esfera

\- ni yo mismo lo se... solo sé que cuando me entregaron esa esfera en mis sueños me desperté, y al mirar mis manos tenia esto, así que simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron – dice el heredero

\- ok... la recibiré – dice el castaño y el heredero fénix le entrega la esfera, esta, al entrar en contacto con el castaño, brilla levemente e ingresa al cuerpo del castaño – esto es raro – dijo el castaño cuando paso eso

\- bueno, yo ya terminé aquí, como te dije Hyoudou Issei, discúlpame como te traté... hasta otra ocasión – dice el heredero fénix y se retira

El castaño se queda hecho piedra por el comportamiento del heredero fénix y en todo lo que dijo

\- Ddraig, ¿sabes que es lo que está pasando? – pregunta el castaño, después de unos minutos estar en otro mundo

[La realidad es que yo tampoco se es lo que está pasando] dice el dragón,

\- bueno, lo que sea, recuerde que tenemos que ir a otro lado – le dice el castaño a su compañero – aún queda el asunto de las piezas de peón de Rías

Después de ir donde el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub para que le retiraran las piezas, el castaño personalmente se las entrega a la pelirroja y se despide de ella y las demás chicas y con un pequeño gesto también se despide del heredero fénix, dándole a entender que capto el mensaje que le había dado

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**

Al llegar al mundo humano llega a su casa, se encierra en su habitación, con ayuda del dragón crea una barrera insonorizante y llora... llora con ganas y de una manera desgarradora, llora por la pérdida de Rías y de las chicas, llora por su incompetencia, llora por su inutilidad, llora solo por llorar, mientras que todo esto estaba siendo observado por la única compañía del castaño en esos momentos, es decir, el dragón gales

_[Solo espero que salgas de esta... Issei] _eran los pensamientos de un ¿dragón? Preocupado _[como sigas así te ira muy mal] _ya los pensamientos tenían un toque de una voz femenina que estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que a medida que el castaño lloraba algo oscuro empezaba a crecer dentro del alma del castaño _[Issei, aunque no lo creas, yo, la dragona celestial galesa Ddraig, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que si te digo algo en estos momentos, sufrirás] _pensaba la dragona, sumamente triste por no poder ayudar al castaño, además de no revelar su secreto, ya que cambiaría la historia de los dragones

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

\- el paquete ha sido entregado – dice una voz masculina

\- así es, está confirmado – dice otra voz masculina

\- pero parece que fue algo tarde... algo oscuro está creciendo – dice una voz femenina, carente de emociones

\- es cierto... es hora de actuar – dice la primera voz

Después de esas voces, se puede ver como dos luces, una de color rojo sangre y otro color morado y una especie de sombra negra, cambiaban de forma...

**to continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que... ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- _"es cierto... Akane también siente cosas por mi" _\- pensamientos

Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará

* * *

_**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**_

_Al llegar al mundo humano llega a su casa, se encierra en su habitación, con ayuda del dragón crea una barrera insonorizante y llora... llora con ganas y de una manera desgarradora, llora por la pérdida de Rías y de las chicas, llora por su incompetencia, llora por su inutilidad, llora solo por llorar, mientras que todo esto estaba siendo observado por la única compañía del castaño en esos momentos, es decir, el dragón gales_

_[Solo espero que salgas de esta... Issei] eran los pensamientos de un ¿dragón? Preocupado [como sigas así te ira muy mal] ya los pensamientos tenían un toque de una voz femenina que estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que a medida que el castaño lloraba algo oscuro empezaba a crecer dentro del alma del castaño [Issei, aunque no lo creas, yo, la dragona celestial galesa Ddraig, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que si te digo algo en estos momentos, sufrirás] pensaba la dragona, sumamente triste por no poder ayudar al castaño, además de no revelar su secreto, ya que cambiaría la historia de los dragones_

_**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**_

_\- el paquete ha sido entregado – dice una voz masculina_

_\- así es, está confirmado – dice otra voz masculina_

_\- pero parece que fue algo tarde... algo oscuro está creciendo – dice una voz femenina, carente de emociones_

_\- es cierto... es hora de actuar – dice la primera voz_

_Después de esas voces, se puede ver como dos luces, una de color rojo sangre y otro color morado y una especie de sombra negra, cambiaban de forma_

* * *

**CASTILLO PHENEX – INFRAMUNDO (EN HORAS DE LA MAÑANA)**

En el castillo de los representantes del ave inmortal, más específicamente en la habitación del heredero fénix se puede ver una escena que para muchos podría ser la más rara que hubieran visto en sus largas vidas, bueno, siempre y cuando en ese momento hubiera habido alguien presente

Se podía encontrar al heredero fénix durmiendo solo, algo totalmente fuera de lo común, ya que normalmente él duerme con alguna de sus chicas (sin contar a su hermana) o con su reciente esposa Rías Gremory, así que encontrarlo solo es algo totalmente extraño... volviendo al quid de la cuestión, se puede ver en el rostro del heredero varias expresiones, hasta que de un momento a otro se queda tranquilo, eso se aparenta por afuera, pero dentro del subconsciente del heredero la situación es otra...

_**Subconsciente del heredero Fénix **_

Se puede encontrar la silueta fantasmal del heredero, en un lugar totalmente negro, el chico miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo

\- qué raro, podría asegurar que debería estar durmiendo, pero porque presiento que esto no es un sueño común, pero tampoco es la realidad – dice después de unos minutos de reflexión

el heredero, aun desubicado, decide avanzar hacia cualquier dirección, ya que el estar en un solo punto no encontraría respuestas, después de decidir hacia qué dirección avanzaba, inicia su desplazamiento, después de lo que se podrían considerar horas, ve al fondo una tenue luz, el heredero decide acercarse y a medida que se aproxima, la luz se vuelve más clara y cuando llega al lugar, ve con sorpresa que es una esfera luminosa, al tomarla, la esfera brilla intensamente, causando que el chico cerrara los ojos por reflejo, después de que mermara la intensidad de la luz, él abre los ojos, y al observar bien nota con sorpresa que el paisaje que antes era negro, ahora es un campo de flores, el fénix, totalmente absorto, decide avanzar mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una escena lo hace detenerse

se puede observar un pequeño demonio color rojo acompañado de una pequeña gata con el pelo color plateado, además de dos pequeñas aves de fuego, una especie de hada color azul y lo que parecer ser una armadura, en modo nendoroid, en lo que se puede considerar que están disfrutando de un día agradable, cuando de un momento a otro se empieza a oscurecer, los seis seres se levantan y empiezan a mirar hacia todos los lados, como si estuvieran pendientes de algún peligro, cuando de un momento a otro bajan lo que pueden ser considerado tres espíritus del cielo y se unen al grupo antes mencionado, y se ubican de tal manera que rodean a los demás seres presentes, hasta que de un momento a otro desciende un pequeño dragón rojo con unas manchas negras, el grupo de los tres espíritus rodean al pequeño dragón, ya que parece que está sufriendo e intentan sanarlo, ya que tres auras lo rodean, pero parece ser inefectivo ya que el pequeño dragón rojo seguía sufriendo, el heredero vio como el aura de los tres espíritus disminuían, dando a entender que hicieron todo lo posible para aliviar el sufrimiento del dragón rojo, pero parece que no fue suficiente, después de eso vio cómo se acercaban los otros seis seres, las cuales intentaban calmar al pequeño dragón rojo, parecía ser que era más efectivo, porque ya no se veía que sufriera, el heredero suelta un suspiro de alivio, creyendo que todo estaba bien, se dio la vuelta para ir a otro lugar y seguir investigando, pero lo que parecía un rugido con dolor le llama la atención, al voltear a ver, nota con sorpresa como el pequeño dragón rojo termina de convertirse en un dragón negro y desaparece, esa escena deja totalmente impactado al chico, después de ver eso trata de acercarse pero de un momento a otro una luz brillante lo rodea para que al final el heredero despierte y se dé cuenta de que esta en su habitación

\- vaya sueño más raro... en fin – dice para levantarse y empezar a realizar sus actividades diarias

Pero lo que no sabía el heredero fénix era que él no fue el único en tener ese sueño, ya que otras cinco personas tuvieron exactamente el mismo sueño, una de las otras partes involucradas fue su hermana

Se puede observar en el castillo Gremory como la heredera pelirroja se levanta, se puede observar que, además del semblante adormecido que todo el mundo posee al recién levantarse, tenía una mirada algo perdida, pensativa, por el sueño que había tenido, sin contar que en otra habitación una peliplatina también se levantaba, mostrando la misma expresión

\- vaya sueño más raro el que tuve – murmura la pelirroja

\- que sueño tan extraño – murmura la peliplatina, en su habitación, mientras se frotaba los ojos

Mientras que, en el mundo humano, en la residencia de la heredera Sitri, más específicamente en su habitación, esta se levanta con un semblante pensativo, debido a un sueño, mientras que en otra se levantaba una chica peliazul con los ojos levemente cerrados.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

Después de que el castaño se quedara literalmente seco por todas las lágrimas que derramó, se queda dormido, lo oscuro que estaba creciendo detiene su expansión, ya que se basa en todas las emociones reprimidas del castaño y su residente interno se preocupaba por lo que estaba pasando

[_Solo espero que esto no empeore_] pensaba la dragona

Pero la pregunta sería... ¿Qué es lo que tiene a la dragona toda preocupada?

En el transcurso de la historia, los dragones habían sido seres con grandes enigmas, ya que por lo poco que se conocen de ellos nadie sabe _exactamente _que son

Muchos seres antiguos, quienes habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con uno de estos seres, dicen que son _concentraciones de energía, _de carácter místico y desconocido, que han tomado formas variopintas; el punto es que estos seres, al ser _energía volátil _son influenciados por las emociones... de todos los seres vivos, los dragones son los que _aman _de manera más profunda a sus parejas, o cuando demuestran _interés _en algo son capaces de hacer lo imposible por conseguirlo... Ddraig no sabía que era lo que pasaba _exactamente, _pero se hacía una idea general de lo que puede estar sucediendo y en estos momentos trata de buscar un modo de, al menos de controlar o ralentizar, lo que esta sucediendo

Al día siguiente, el castaño se levanta de su cama, al asomarse al espejo nota como tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

[Wahh, ¡que es eso!] gritó el dragón, cambiando de nuevo a su tono de voz grave y dándole un tono de falso miedo a su grito [definitivamente te ves pésimo, socio] agregaba con un tono de burla

\- ja, ja, mira como me rio – decía el castaño con notorio sarcasmo – en fin, como hago para ocultar esto -

[Déjamelo a mí] dice el dragón y brilla levemente el brazo del castaño, cuando termina de brillar [listo]

El castaño vuelve a mirarse al espejo y nota como sus ojos vuelven a ser normales – bueno, al menos se ve mejor – después de estas palabras, el castaño se organiza, desayuna y se dirige al instituto

**INSTITUTO KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO**

El castaño llega al instituto, al entrar al edificio aún se escucha rumores de la ausencia de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, el castaño acelera el paso para evitar escuchar todos esos rumores... al llegar a su salón inmediatamente se pone a pensar en lo que había sucedido, tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban desde hacía unos minutos intentando hablar con el

\- Ise... tierra llamando a Ise... - hablaba un chico de pelo negro con gafas, integrante del trío pervertido de la academia Kuoh

\- Motohama, déjalo... parece que hoy lo perdimos – dijo un chico calvo, el otro miembro del trío

\- tienes razón Matsuda, parece que Issei no está con nosotros – dice el chico con gafas

Y así ambos intentan hacer reaccionar al castaño, después de unos minutos, el calvo, desesperado, le da un golpe en la cabeza, logrando que el castaño reaccionara

\- oye, pero que dem... - dice el castaño, reaccionando por el golpe que recibe - ¿por qué lo hiciste? - agrega, con un tono de molestia

\- Oye, Ise, ¿qué es lo que te está pasado? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta el chico de gafas, preocupado por el actuar del castaño

Basta con decir que los dos amigos del castaño estaban bastante preocupados, por la poca reacción del castaño, mientras que los estudiantes que estaban en el momento miraban al castaño, unos de mala manera, mientras que otros se preguntaban que le estaba pasando, ya que debería haber sido algo realmente grave para que uno de los miembros del trío pervertido estuviera en las nubes

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Nada interesante, ¿y cómo estoy? No muy bien como ustedes, de eso estoy seguro – responde el castaño, suspirando causando que sus dos amigos se sorprendieran del modo en que respondió

\- Ise, amigo ¿qué te pasa? – pregunta el calvo al ver al castaño en ese estado

\- no es nada, no se preocupen – vuelve a decir el castaño

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Enserio viejo, te ves fatal, pareces muerto – vuelve a insistir el chico de gafas

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! ¡YA DEJEN DE FASTIDIARME!... – grita el castaño, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, como así al resto de los estudiantes que había en el salón... así que toma sus cosas, sale del salón a paso rápido y toma rumbo hacia la azotea del instituto

Ya en la azotea del edificio, el castaño comienza a respirar profundamente para calmar los latidos del corazón, además de tranquilizarse y pensar con cabeza fría

\- ¿ah? ¿qué demonios acabó de pasar? – el castaño lanza esa pregunta, a nadie en especifico

[Socio, que paso ahí, y ese comportamiento algo agresivo ¿a qué se debe el motivo?] Preguntaba curioso el dragón, por el comportamiento que tuvo el castaño

\- Ah, Ddraig, sabes que me pasa... es que en ningún momento quería gritarles, pero de un momento a otro pasó lo que pasó – le pregunto el castaño al dragón, intentando comprender el suceso que recién había pasado

[Eso, mi estimado socio, se llama liberar presiones, recuerda que has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, además, todos tienen un límite y tú ya llegaste al tuyo, además, recuerda que eres parte dragón y en esos sentidos somos emocionalmente más emotivos... recuerda que nosotros somos energía y...]

\- ... si si, señor energía – respondía el castaño, con sarcasmo, causando que el dragón se enojara levemente – pero volviendo al tema tienes razón... me siento más tranquilo– aceptaba el castaño

Mientras que el castaño estaba hablando con su inquilino interno, se olvidó del paso del tiempo, mientras, que en el salón de clases...

\- ... y el joven Hyoudou Issei, ¿dónde estará? - le preguntaba el profesor al grupo

\- no se sabe... él estuvo aquí y de un momento a otro se fue – dice un compañero de clase

\- definitivamente esta raro – murmuraban a coro los amigos del castaño

luego de reportar que el castaño no había ingresado al salón de clases, el día transcurre con normalidad, aunque se puede notar un ambiente extraño debido al reciente comportamiento del castaño

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**

Después del sorpresivo comportamiento del castaño en el instituto, y después de que entrara a clases y les explicaba a sus dos amigos que lo tenía mal, sin contar nada acerca de lo sobrenatural, el castaño sale del instituto y llega a su casa, saluda a sus padres y se dirige a su habitación a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el instituto, y su comportamiento

\- vaya día más raro el de hoy, ¿no lo crees socio? - le dice el castaño a su inquilino interno

[Tú lo has dicho socio, pero como te dije, tenías que liberar presión de alguna manera] responde el dragón

\- en fin, creo que mañana se armara la gorda con Sona... rayos – murmuraba el castaño – solo espero que no me vaya tan mal -

[Mírale el lado bueno, así al menos no hubieras estallado más violentamente, socio déjame decirte algo, los dragones somos fácilmente influenciados por los sentimientos, así que, si hubieras seguido, hubiera sido peor]

\- gracias Ddraig, por estar conmigo... bueno, aunque técnicamente estas dentro de mí – dice el castaño mirando su brazo izquierdo

[Como te dije socio, en las buenas y en las malas, bueno, no puedo irme ya que estoy encerrado en ti] agrega con un tono de burla

\- ja, ja, mira como me rio – dice el castaño, con un tono de ironía, pero más recuperado por que el dragón trataba de animarlo

Después de esa ociosa charla, ambos deciden acostarse a dormir, ya que las emociones vividas en ese día eran fuertes para cualquier adolescente, y más si tiene dentro de si uno de los seres que pueda alterar el curso de la historia

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

\- ya hemos hecho lo que más se podía hacer, sin influir demasiado – dice una voz grave

\- ya solo es cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que no pase a mayores – dice una voz juvenil, femenina

\- solo espero que no pase nada malo – dice otra voz grave

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que... ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- _"es cierto... Akane también siente cosas por mi"_ \- pensamientos

**Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará**

* * *

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

_\- ya hemos hecho lo que más se podía hacer, sin influir demasiado – dice una voz grave_

_\- ya solo es cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que no pase a mayores – dice una voz juvenil, femenina_

_\- solo espero que no pase nada malo – dice otra voz grave_

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

ha pasado un poco más de un mes y han pasado varias cosas; desde el gran regaño que había recibido el castaño por parte de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera Sitri por su comportamiento y su evasión de clases, como los mil y un rumores que habían nacido a causa de la ausencia de la mayoría de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, el regreso de la pequeña peliplatina de primer grado acompañada de la tercera hija fénix, la disminución del nivel de perversión del castaño y la creación de un nuevo club en el cual el castaño, la peliplatina y la fénix son miembros, además, de manera sorpresiva, la inclusión de la torre peliazul Sitri; la cual había dejado de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil para ingresar al club que había fundado el castaño; también se puede contar el avance de la maldición que poseía el castaño en cual el chico no tenía conocimiento, además de la cantidad de sueños similares que ha tenido la heredera Sitri y su torre peliazul... todo esto sucedió en el mundo humano; mientras que en inframundo había sucedido la mudanza de la nobleza Gremory y Phenex a una tierra que comparten ambos clanes, el cambio de actitud del heredero fénix para con su pareja y demás miembros de clan Gremory y fénix a un comportamiento mejor, la solicitud de la peliplatina en volver al mundo humano, en compañía, dicho sea de paso, de forma curiosa, de la tercera hija fénix, además del acercamiento de las chicas del clan Gremory hacia el heredero fénix por el cambio positivo que está teniendo, excluyendo a la nekomata, sin olvidar los sueños o "visiones" que han tenido los herederos Gremory y Sitri, además de la chica nekomata y la chica fénix; mientras que en la dimensión desconocida de la brecha de las dimensiones, los tres seres monitoreaban a dichas personas, concentrándose más en el castaño y en su evolución...

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

\- vaya mes más raro el que ha pasado, no es así Ddraig – empezaba a hablar el castaño con su residente interno, el día era libre por lo que el chico aprovechó y se quedó en su habitación, reorganizando sus ideas y pensamientos con su inquilino presente en la SG

[Tú lo has dicho socio, demasiadas cosas han sucedido en este tiempo... a veces pienso que todos los días sucede algo interesante] comentaba el dragón

\- cierto... quien iba a pensar que iba a suceder tantas cosas, además de volver a ser un humano... bueno, ya sería un hibrido dragón/humano – agregaba el castaño, recordando que él le había dado su brazo izquierdo al dragón para tener poder para la lucha contra el fénix, la cual, lamentablemente, había perdido

[Los misterios de la vida, pero cambiando de tema, vaya regaño el que te dio la chica Sitri, además de la ayuda que nos brindó] comentaba con burla el dragón, causando incomodidad al chico

\- ya ni me lo recuerdes – decía algo apenado el castaño, lo que había pasado era...

**Flashback**

Había pasado un día después del comportamiento extraño del castaño en el aula de clase, el chico pensaba en disculparse con sus amigos cuando llegara al salón; al llegar al sitio, ve como sus dos amigos estaban hablando y el chico trata de acercarse, antes de que el castaño dijera algo, un sonido proveniente de los parlantes del salón llama la atención de todos los presentes

\- Hyoudou Issei del grado 2-B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil, repito, Hyoudou Issei del grado 2-B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil – suena la voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por los altoparlantes de los salones

Después de ese mensaje, todos voltean a ver el castaño mientras que éste coloca una cara de no haber entendido ni media

\- Issei... ¿qué demonios hiciste? – le pregunta el chico de lentes, algo preocupado, ya que el trio sabía que, si uno era llamado por la presidenta, era por que las cosas estaban de color hormiga

\- ni idea Motohama... en fin, vamos a ver qué pasa o que es lo que quiere la presidenta – dice el castaño, algo dudoso y nervioso por haber sido llamado por la presidenta estudiantil

El castaño se dirige a la sala del consejo estudiantil y cuando entra, ve como esta todo el sequito de la heredera Sitri reunido... el castaño inconscientemente piensa que las cosas serían feas, ya que es muy rara la vez que todo el grupo Sitri estuviera reunido durante la jornada estudiantil

\- Issei – la chica empieza a hablar en un tono serio, asustando al castaño, más de lo que estaba - quiero saber que te paso ayer, me llegó el reporte de que no entraste a clase – agrega

\- bueno, resulta que, debido a ciertos sucesos, había llegado a un punto de quiebre, y debido a ciertas circunstancias que sucedieron el día de ayer, de manera repentina estallé y decidí retirarme antes de cometer una estupidez mayor – dice el castaño para aclarar la situación de lo sucedido ayer

\- esa no es toda la historia, Issei-san – replicaba la chica Sitri con un semblante serio – me gustaría conocer la historia, completa, si es posible – terminaba de decir con un tono de voz serio, el cual había asustado levemente al castaño

\- etto... Sona, será que podemos hablar, en privado si es posible – dice el castaño nervioso, ya que se siente algo incómodo con tanta gente reunida

\- está bien, chicos, podrían salir del salón, por favor – dice la heredera y los demás salen, dejando la heredera Sitri con el castaño con algo más de privacidad, antes de seguir hablando, la heredera aplica un sello de insonorización para evitar que personas ajenas a lo sobrenatural escucharan la conversación – listo, ahora sí, ¿serias tan amable de decirme la historia completa de lo que había sucedido? - pregunta la heredera, de forma amable, sorprendiendo de gran manera al castaño

\- etto... (nota de me: el castaño aquí le explica lo que había pasado después de perder el rating Game hasta lo sucedido el día anterior) ... y eso fue lo que paso – termina de explicar el castaño, con un tono de voz triste

\- ya veo, así que ya no eres parte del grupo Gremory – dice la heredera, algo sorprendida por los acontecimientos, ya que no tenía conocimientos de lo que había pasado por que había sido pocas veces que se había reunido con la heredera Gremory, desde la boda

-...- el castaño, algo triste, empieza a sollozar levemente, ya que, a pesar de aceptar lo que había pasado, aún siente dolor por su incompetencia, además de que lo oscuro que estaba dentro del castaño aumentaba más de tamaño, causando preocupación a su inquilino interno... ¿o inquilina?

_[oh rayos... no puede ser, no puede ser, de todo lo malo que puede estar sucediendo, definitivamente esto es lo peor que puede estar sucediendo] _pensaba de una manera preocupada la dragona, ya que después de varios días de investigación, se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando y que es esa oscuridad _[si las cosas siguen así, debo pensar en buscar otro portador, maldita sea esta maldición... no quiero cambiar de poseedor... no quiero... ¡NO QUIEROOOO!... buaaaa... odio esta debilidad de los dragones] _la dragona lloraba internamente

el castaño, sin saber el estado emocional de su inquilino, en este caso, inquilina, empieza a llorar en silencio por recordar todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha, la heredera Sitri, al ver el estado del chico, hace algo que normalmente no haría, logrando que estaban solos se levanta de su silla, rodea la mesa y abraza al castaño de una manera tierna, el chico, por el gesto de la heredera se sorprende, pero al ver que la chica empieza a consolarlo, llora con ganas, abrazando fuertemente a la chica, aun dolido de todo lo que había sucedido, mientras que la heredera Sitri lo consuela dándole palabras de apoyo, después de unos minutos el castaño se calma y la heredera vuelve a su silla y espera unos momentos mientras que el castaño se calma totalmente

\- gracias Sona, ya me siento algo mejor – dice el castaño, aun con los ojos rojos, pero algo más tranquilo

\- no te preocupes, Issei, tal vez esto sea un revés en la vida, tómalo como una prueba, puede ser que estés predestinado para algo más grande – dice la heredera, con una pequeña sonrisa

Lo que no había notado ninguno es que ambos se habían llamado por su nombre

\- pero... por mi incompetencia Rías se casó con alguien que no quiere, aun me acuerdo de todo lo que habíamos entrenado para evitar eso – agrega el castaño

\- somos demonios, Issei, bueno, aunque tú ya volviste a ser humano, no es la primera vez que pasa eso en el inframundo, solo queda seguir viviendo, más que todo tu al volver a ser humano, pero esta vez con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural – dice la heredera

\- gracias nuevamente, Sona – dice el castaño – ahora si volveré a clases – dice y se levanta para dirigirse a su salón, pero es detenido por la heredera Sitri

– espera Issei – dice la heredera – todavía no puedes ir al salón de clases – agrega

\- ¿por qué? - pregunta curioso el castaño

La heredera no dice nada y de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saca un pequeño espejo de mano y se lo entrega al castaño, el chico, curioso se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta del mensaje que quiere darle la heredera Sitri

\- Ddraig... - solamente dice el castaño

[Entendido, socio] dice el dragón gales de manera fuerte, siendo escuchado por la heredera Sitri, el ser, después de desahogarse levemente, decide aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quede al castaño así que vuelve a fingir la voz grave para no cometer errores

después de ese corto intercambio de palabras, del brazo del castaño sale la boosted gear y la gema brilla intensamente, causando que ambos cierren los ojos, a los segundos deja de brillar y ambos abren los ojos, la heredera vuelve a ver a los ojos del castaño y ve con sorpresa que ya se notan más normales

\- gracias de nuevo, Sona, ahora si me permite, volveré a clases, que tengas un buen día – dice el castaño y llega a la puerta, antes de abrirla...

\- Issei, si quieres desahogarte y hablar con alguien, puedes venir cuando quieras – dice la heredera

\- lo tendré en cuenta, Sona – dice el castaño y abre la puerta, ve con sorpresa que los demás estaban detrás de la puerta, pero sabía que todo lo que había sucedido adentro solo lo sabe la chica Sitri y el mismo, gracias al hechizo de insonorización, el castaño al retirarse hacia su salón se despide de los demás integrantes del grupo Sitri y se dirige a su lugar

Después de la charla con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera Sitri, el castaño llega al salón, se disculpa con sus amigos por el comportamiento mostrado el día anterior y recibe clases normalmente... solo queda decir que después de esa charla, el castaño empieza a frecuentar el salón del consejo estudiantil, entablando una buena amistad con la heredera Sitri y de paso con los demás miembros, a raíz de estas interacciones con personas distintas al otro dúo de idiotas, el chico disminuye su nivel de perversión, causando que todo el instituto se revuele ya que el máximo pervertido ya está más calmado, pervertido sigue siendo, pero ya a niveles más sanos

**Fin del flashback**

\- bueno, es la primera vez que hago eso al frente de otra persona, que no es mi familia – dice el castaño apenado por mostrar ese lado vulnerable

[Mírale el lado bueno, socio, al menos te ayudo mucho] dice el dragón, agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica Sitri por apoyar al castaño en los momentos de debilidad y causando que la maldición no avanzara demasiado

\- así es, Ddraig, solo espero ver cómo le retribuyo toda la ayuda que me brindó -

[Solo espera el momento adecuado, socio, en algún momento llegará] responde el dragón

\- cambiando de tema, debo empezar a realizar ciertos documentos, para poder tener la pantalla del nuevo club que hice – dice el castaño mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a su escritorio, encendía el pc y empezaba a buscar informaciones varias de seres mitológicos distintos a la religión judeocristiana

[Me pregunto, y hablando del club, porque te dio por hablar sobre criaturas mitológicas, ¿no es muy similar al club de investigación de lo oculto?, digo, ya que el club de la chica Gremory tenía como pantalla esos temas también]

\- no sé, llámalo capricho o algo, o será por tener otro club que hablaría sobre lo sobrenatural – se preguntaba el castaño

[Si no lo sabes tú, yo sí que menos, pero realmente no pensé que los primeros miembros, además de ti iban a ser la torre Gremory y la alfil Phenex, eso sin contar que la torre Sitri también quería unirse... no creo que haya dejado de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil por querer estar en tu club... solo espero que el instituto no se entere o arderá Troya] comenta el dragón, aunque con un tono algo troll en la última frase

\- ni yo, pensé que Koneko-chan y Ravel-san iban a estar en el inframundo porque aún es reciente lo del matrimonio entre Rías y Raiser – dice el castaño, pero después de tales palabras, siente un leve pinchazo en el área del corazón, pero no le toma mucha importancia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su inquilino interno, ya que pensaba, de forma preocupada, que el castaño podría estar en grave peligro, pero no le podía decir nada ya que aún no se sabe que es lo que está pasando – y no llames la mala suerte, dragón idiota, que aún no me las creo que Yura-san pertenezca a mi club – comenta con un tono nervioso, ya que se imaginó que si el resto del instituto se daba cuenta de ese suceso, iba a llegar la sangre al rio

[AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH] se reía de manera frenética el dragón

**Flashback**

habían pasado 15 días desde que el castaño había llorado delante de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el castaño había encontrado en la chica un gran apoyo, ya que iba prácticamente todos los días, aunque sea para hablar cosas random, la heredera por su parte, encontraba entretenida las conversaciones con el castaño ya que la otra heredera aún seguía en el inframundo con todo su sequito, también hay que agregar que los demás miembros del clan Sitri interactuaban más con el castaño, y el chico, inconscientemente controlaba más su perversión, ya que eran menos las ocasiones que el chico espiaba, para, aunque parezca ilógico, la consternación de las chicas del instituto, ya que pensaban que si el máximo pervertido de la academia no las espiaba, era porque ya no eran atractivas, pero esto será para otro día

\- Sona, ¿qué hay que hacer para fundar un club? - pregunta de la nada el castaño

\- ¿eh? - dice la heredera, incrédula, queda decir que el resto del grupo Sitri tenía la misma expresión

\- quiero crear un club, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer? - pregunta nuevamente el castaño

\- bueno... para crear un club necesitas mínimo 5 miembros, incluyéndote, además de llenar esta solicitud – dice la heredera mientras le entrega dicha solicitud al castaño – además de escoger una temática sobre la cual el club trabajará, y cuando a este todo eso en orden, se te asignará un docente para que sea el o la profesora encargada del club – agrega

\- ya veo – dice el castaño con el papel en mano

\- Hyoudou, ¿por qué quieres crear un club? - pregunta el rubio Sitri, mientras que las demás personas presentes tienen la misma duda

\- quiero cambiar – dice el castaño

\- ¿cambiar? - dicen varios integrantes del séquito Sitri

\- como diré esto... - murmura el castaño pero es claramente escuchado por todos los presentes – me he puesto a pensar y sé que en el pasado he hecho cosas algo deplorables – dice el castaño, pero al ver la mirada de que le dan las demás personas, se apena – bueno, cosas muy deplorables, más que todo ser un idiota pervertido – dice y los demás asienten, causando que le salga una gran gota de sudor al castaño – en estos pocos días me he dado cuenta de que he sido un reverendo imbécil pervertido y quiero cambiar esa imagen de mi... sé que será difícil pero no imposible, y para lograrlo quiero enfocar mi mente en otro tipo de actividades – termina de decir el castaño

Queda decir que los presentes tenían la boca literalmente abierta por la declaración del castaño

\- Oh vaya, felicidades por eso – dice la heredera Sitri – espero que lo logres –

\- también espero eso – dice el castaño – bueno, me retiro, debo pensar acerca de este club – dice y se levanta para salir del instituto

\- oh vaya, quien iba a pensar que Hyoudou iba a cambiar su comportamiento – dice el rubio Sitri – kaichou, parece que su compañía le ayudo bastante – agrega

\- gracias, Saji – dice la heredera Sitri, con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, causando que los demás queden sorprendidos por el gesto de la heredera, además de que el rubio Sitri quede K.O. al ver el gesto de la chica

**Fin flashback**

[Como te dije, me sorprendió que los primeros miembros de tu club iban a ser precisamente la chica torre Gremory, la alfil Phenex y la torre Sitri, ya pareces que tuvieras tu propio séquito]

\- aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había creado – dice el castaño – pero gracias a ellas nos han permitido avanzar el club sin problemas, bueno y eso que aún faltan algunos miembros, debo agradecerle a Sona por permitirme crear el club con los miembros actuales, además de permitirle a Yura-san de pertenecer a mi club -

**Flashback**

había pasado cinco días desde que el castaño le había solicitado a la heredera Sitri crear el club, ya le había asignado un salón, que curiosamente quedó en el salón de investigación de lo oculto, el castaño había apelado para cambiar la localización del club, pero la heredera le había dicho que el antiguo edificio estudiantil era el lugar más seguro para hablar de cosas sobrenaturales, el castaño, con esa lógica, acepta, algo resignado, ya que lo que había dicho la chica era totalmente cierto, antes de salir del salón del consejo estudiantil, la heredera le permite iniciar el club con él solo, para que vaya adecuándose a ser el líder de un club

Cuando iba saliendo del nuevo edificio escolar, se escucha un ruido, el castaño voltea la mirada y nota como un grupo de estudiantes están agrupados, decide no prestarle tanta atención y se dirige al salón que la heredera le había asignado, al llegar, abre el salón y ve como todo está lleno de polvo... a pesar de que el antiguo edificio escolar era usado por el club de investigación de lo oculto, habían demasiado salones que mantenían cerrados y con el tiempo habían acumulado bastante polvo

\- oh vamos... esto que es – se dice el castaño al ver el salón lleno de polvo – esto se va a demorar lo suyo, este lugar es grande – agrega

[Oh vaya, no pensé que este edificio tuviera salones tan grandes] dice el dragón, algo sorprendido [desde afuera se ve pequeño este edificio, pero parece que tiene sus sorpresas]

\- así es socio, pero como dicen... más vale tarde que nunca –

después de esas palabras, el castaño comienza a realizar la limpieza del salón que le dieron, saca el polvo y las cosas que no necesita, dejándolo solamente con un escritorio y su correspondiente silla, cuando finaliza ve que demoró más de tres horas en limpiar el salón

\- wow... no pensé que se me iba a llevar tanto tiempo la limpieza del salón – dice el castaño sorprendido por el tiempo que se había demorado

[Así es socio... esto parece una dimensión desconocida, no pensé que toda esa basura salió de este lugar]

El castaño estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación con su inquilino interno que se sobresaltó cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrir se lleva una gran sorpresa...

\- ¿Koneko-chan? ¿Ravel Phenex? ¿Yura-san? – se pregunta de manera sorprendida el castaño

**Continuara... **

* * *

bueno... después de una vida entera y un día más, reactualización del cap... desde ya digo... en este fic no esperen batallas épicas, ya que no sé cómo hacerlas, este fic será más del tipo slice of life


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Ha pasado una semana desde que el castaño se reencontró con la torre Gremory, la alfil Phenex y la incorporación de la ex-miembro del consejo estudiantil, la torre Sitri; ha sucedido varias cosas, entre ellas el nombramiento del club, al cual se decidió llamar "Club de Investigación de las Mitologías" (nota de Laila: un nombre cutre... lo se), ademas de la asignación de una tutora, que curiosamente resultó ser la enfermera de la academia, la elección fue rara, y de una manera misteriosa, y solo queda decir que la presidenta del grupo Sitri, no dijo los motivos por la cual la escogió, pero tarde que temprano el trío se daría cuenta del motivo de la elección

****Flashback****

Era un inicio de semana, después de las clases y de las mil y una teorías locas acerca de los pocos, pero grandes cambios del castaño, se pueden encontrar al cuarteto sobrenatural en el salón del nuevo club, se encontraban terminando de organizar unos papeles para que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil aprobara el club, ya que se había acabado el plazo para entregar dichos documentos

\- Issei-sempai, aquí está mi parte de los documentos necesarios para que legalicen el club – dice la peliplatina entregándole unos documentos al castaño, en el cual hablan de varias mitologías

\- Ise-sama, este sería el presupuesto del club, además agregué unos lugares con influencia sobrenatural, esto lo hice por si nos aprueban los viajes ya que debemos agregarlos – dice la chica fénix, entregando otros documentos

\- Issei-san, este seria el cronograma de los documentos e informes que debes presentar en las reuniones de presidentes de clubes que se realicen – dice la chica Sitri mostrándole unas planillas de los documentos que debe presentar para mantener la tapadera del club, la chica, al haber sido miembro del consejo estudiantil, tomó el papel de vicepresidenta del club, para asesorar al castaño

-gracias chicas, ya con esto podría decirse que el club será legal – dice el castaño recibiendo los documentos y agregándolos a una carpeta, el chico se levanta y se dirige a la salida – chicas, ya vengo, voy a hablar con Sona y entregarle esto – dice y sale

al llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil, toca la puerta, y recibe la orden para entrar, el chico, al acatar la orden, ve como la presidenta está leyendo unos documentos, en compañía de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- Sona, aquí están los papeles para que apruebe el club – dice el chico entregándole los papeles

la presidenta toma la carpeta con los documentos y se pone a leerlos, y al ver que todo esta en orden asiente

\- ok, todos los papeles están en forma, ¿ya tienes la solicitud diligenciada? - le pregunta la chica al castaño

\- si, aquí esta – le dice el chico entregando el papel que le había dado anteriormente la presidenta – como puedes ver, espero realmente que apruebes el club, hasta el momento somos cuatro integrantes, sin contar que todos conocemos acerca del mundo sobrenatural – agrega

\- ya veo... - dice la presidenta viendo el espacio donde van los nombres de los integrantes del club – Toujou Koneko, Phenex Ravel, Hyoudou Issei y Tsubasa Yura, deberías tener al menos cinco, pero viendo los miembros, creo que será complicado llenar el cupo – agrega

\- bueno, sin contar el club de investigación de lo oculto, que en estos momentos no está, solo ustedes y nosotros conocemos cosas que los demás no conocen – dice el chico

\- es cierto, bueno, oficialmente el club queda conformado – dice la presidenta colocando un sello de aprobación al papel – para la tutora del club será la enfermera del instituto – dice la chica

\- ¿are? - dice el chico confundido – ¿por que ella? - pregunta, curioso

la presidenta no dice nada mas y solo sonríe de una manera misteriosa, asustando levemente al castaño

\- ok... creo que mejor me quedo con la duda – dice el chico, con una gota de sudor bajándole por el cuello, la cual aumenta de tamaño al ver como la presidenta sonríe aun mas – b...bueno, creo que iré a decirle a la enfermera que ella será nuestra tutora – dice y se dispone a salir

\- Issei, espera – dice la heredera – entregale este sobre, aquí esta la información que ella necesitará para saber que tiene que hacer – agrega mientras que le entrega el sobre

\- esta bien, que tengan un buen día – se despide el castaño y sale del salón del consejo estudiantil

el castaño, confundido, se dirige a la enfermería del instituto, al llegar toca la puerta y espera que le den la autorización para entrar, al recibirla entra y ve con sorpresa que la enfermera es otra persona distinta a la esperada, ya que es una joven que aparenta veinticinco años de edad, cabello ondulado, corto, de color café, al igual que sus ojos, con un cuerpo normal

\- etto... ¿eres la enfermera, cierto? - pregunta el castaño, ya que el no recordaba haberla visto, ya que el sabía que la enfermera era alguien de mas edad, no esta belleza (nota de Laila: e,e)

\- así es, mi nombre es Laila Cruz, apenas llevo unos pocos días de estar aquí – dice la enfermera

\- oh vaya – dice el castaño, sorprendido de saber que habían cambiado de personal – etto... solo venia a decirle que vengo de parte de Sona Sitri, y es para decirle que eres nuestra tutora para el Club de Investigaciones Mitológicas – agrega mientras que busca el sobre para entregársela

cuando el castaño le entrega el sobre y la enfermera lo recibe, siente como una pequeña descarga de energía que provenía de la enfermera, el chico se sobresalta, llamando la atención de la enfermera

\- te pasa algo... - la enfermera le dice al castaño de una manera tal, que el chico cae en cuenta que no se había presentado

\- Issei, Hyoudou Issei es mi nombre, y no, no pasa nada – dice el castaño

\- entiendo Hyoudou-san, acepto ser la tutora de tu club – dice la enfermera, alegrando levemente al castaño

\- bueno, señorita Laila, me despido – dice el castaño y sale de la enfermería – ok, esto fue raro en varios sentidos – dice y vuelve a tomar dirección a su club

dentro de la enfermería, la enfermera abre el sobre y lee el papel, después de leerlo toma una actitud algo pensativa, ya que lo que había sentido en el castaño, era algo peligroso, no en el sentido de que el castaño sea un delincuente o algo así, sino que sintió que había algo dentro del castaño totalmente peligroso

\- Hyoudou Issei, estas corriendo un gran peligro – dice de una manera solemne

Así es, la enfermera había visto que le queda muy poco tiempo de vida al castaño, ya que ella, a pesar de ser de la raza humana, tiene ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales enfocadas mas al apoyo y curación

mientras que la enfermera estaba en lo suyo, el castaño, en medio de su caminata al club que recién se inaugura, siente un pinchazo fuerte en la zona del corazón, se lleva sus manos en un gesto de dolor e intenta calmar la punzada, después de unos segundos se calma y respira profundamente

\- oh rayos, que fue eso – se pregunta el castaño, mientras que se acaricia la zona afectada

[socio, ¿que paso?] pregunta de una manera preocupada el dragón

\- no se, de un momento a otro me dolió el pecho – agrega el chico

_[oh rayos... ya es demasiado tarde...] _piensa de manera preocupada [no se que habrá pasado] miente _[ya no hay nada mas que hacer, después de ese síntoma solo te quedan minutos de vida, Issei, ese pinchazo podría considerarse el ataque final antes de que mueras] _piensa de manera triste, ya que sabe que si el usuario siente un pinchazo en la zona del corazón, es el ultimátum, a veces pueden pasar solo segundos, otras veces minutos u horas antes de que la maldición acabe con la vida de la persona que la posee _[toca empezar a preparar todo para mi próximo portador] _piensa de manera resignada

el castaño, aun desconociendo lo que le pasa, se dirige al salón de su club, al entrar ve como las otras tres chicas estaban esperándolo, por lo visto para saber la respuesta de la presidenta

\- chicas, es oficial, ya tenemos el club y la persona que sera nuestra tutora – dice de una manera alegre el castaño – es la enfermera del instituto - comenta

\- oh, que bien... espera, ¿la enfermera es nuestra tutora? - pregunta la chica peliplatina – ¿la enfermera Higurashi? -

\- no... por lo visto cambiaron la enfermera... es nueva, ella dijo que llevaba pocos días, incluso yo me sorprendí – dice el castaño – chicas, mientras que ella este aquí, no hablemos de temas sobrenaturales, bueno, si podemos hablar, teniendo cuidado de lo que digamos y debemos estar atentos y no descuidarnos ya que ella es una humana normal – agrega, sin conocer que la torre Sitri a sabe quien es

\- entendido – dicen las otras chicas

y después de una pequeña celebración, las chicas deciden irse al hotel, mientras que el castaño termina de recoger todo lo que había mal puesto, antes de salir se agarra el pecho en un gesto de dolor total y cae, desplomado al suelo, después de unos segundos, el corazón del castaño se detiene, y así el castaño llega al fin de su vida

[ISSEI, REACCIONA ISSEI] gritaba el dragón gales, pero con su tono de voz orinal, femenino [lamento no haberte dicho acerca de la maldición, no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto... perdón Issei] lloraba desconsoladamente y antes de entrar en estado de hibernación, se proyecta fuera de la boosted gear en su forma humana, siendo una chica con una apariencia de 16 años de edad, ojos de color rojo y cabello rojo con puntas amarillas**, **besa al castaño [lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti] y vuelve a la boosted gear para iniciar el proceso de hibernación, pero en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que una grieta se había abierto debajo del cuerpo muerto del castaño y lo absorbe

****LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – BRECHA DE LAS DIMENSIONES****

\- es tiempo de nosotros actuar – dice una voz femenina

En un lugar, donde no se veía nada, cuyo cielo parecía un caleidoscopio de hermosos colores vibrantes, era una dimensión totalmente desconocida, punto de unión de tres mundos: el cielo, el inframundo y el mundo humano, este lugar era conocido como la brecha de las dimensiones; en este lugar se encuentra tres seres totalmente ajenos a las grandes facciones mitológicas, estos seres son hermanos, pero... ¿Quiénes eran?... uno de esos seres es una entidad bien poderosa, es un Dragón de más de seiscientos metros de largo, color rojo brillante, este ser es conocido en todo el mundo sobrenatural como el Dragón de los sueños, Gran Rojo; otro de estos seres tiene la forma de una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, pero su edad real es desconocida, vestida con un vestido gótico y conocida por los seres sobrenaturales como el Dragón del Infinito, el Dragón Ouroboros, Ophis; el tercer ser es conocido y temido por los seres sobrenaturales ya que es la bestia del apocalipsis, registrado en la biblia como el enemigo de Dios, el Dragón del fin del mundo, Trihexa, también conocido como "la bestia del sello 666"

Estos seres habían estado pendiente de todo lo que había pasado con el castaño en el mundo humano y cuando el chico falleció, supieron que ya era tiempo de actuar

\- chicos, ¿qué piensan de la decisión que tomamos?¿será la correcta? – pregunta Ouroboros con el tono de voz característica en ella, neutral

\- para mi fue una decisión acertada, a pesar de todas las adversidades que vivió en el poco tiempo de ser demonio demostró que con fortaleza y determinación se puede lograr muchas cosas, para mi tiene lo necesario – agrega Trihexa

\- por que dudas, Ouroboros… - dice el dragón de los sueños - oh, o sera que estás interesada en el chico que posee a Ddraig – agrega con un tono de burla intentando molestar a Ouroboros

si... a pesar de que estos tres seres son poderosos, tienen una forma de actuar tal de que a simple vista dudarías de su poder, pero eso ya sera para otra ocasión

\- No es eso, como dijo Trihexa vi que él tiene un gran potencial como Sekiryuutei, así que lo que he pensado es en convertirlo en uno de nosotros – dice Ouroboros causando una gran sorpresa en los otros dos dragones

\- ¿convertirlo en uno de nosotros? - pregunta Trihexa

\- claro, así él nos ayudará a resolver los problemas que tenemos; ya que prácticamente nosotros no podemos ir al mundo humano o a cualquier otro lado ya que nuestra presencia es muy controversial, sin contar de que solo podemos estar unos pocos minutos fuera de esta inestable dimensión – dice Ouroboros dando su punto de vista a los otros dos dragones

\- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, es cierto, él puede sernos de mucha ayuda… podemos hacer que él sea el representante y mensajero de la raza de los dragones, y así intentar minimizar los prejuicios que tienen las facciones acerca de nosotros… – dice el dragón de los sueños - nosotros somos odiados por todas las facciones y religiones del mundo humano, nuestra raza se ha visto marginada por los malos tratos, ya que somos considerados seres malignos, lo cual no es cierto – agrega el dragón de los sueños

el dragón del apocalipsis se pone a pensar en las opiniones que dan sus hermanos, es lógico que ellos, así como el resto de los dragones, tienen problemas con todas las facciones, y convertir al chico, el cual posee uno de los dos dragones celestiales, en un representante y mensajero, tiene sus ventajas

\- Chicos esa es una buena idea, pero como dije, hay que convertir al chico en uno de nosotros, es decir, en un dios – dice Trihexa

\- Ya pensé en eso… tu, el dragón vago de los sueños, puedes ayudarnos a crear un cuerpo nuevo con tu carne, sangre y poder, mientras Trihexa y yo podemos darle nuestros poderes y aplicarle sellos al chico, para controlar sus poderes y habilidades… – dice Ouroboros

\- sí, es buena idea, lo puedo hacer – agrega Trihexa

\- Bueno, si estamos de acuerdo, comencemos – dice el dragón de los sueños

\- pero antes me dejan hablar primero con Ddraig – dice Ouroboros – ya que yo he tenido mas contacto con el que ustedes, yo lo calmo y después seguimos – agrega

\- esta bien – dice ambos dragones y el dragón de los sueños crea una cúpula insonorizada alrededor de Ouroboros y el cuerpo del chico

después de haber traído el cuerpo moribundo del castaño, Ouroboros se acerca y de sus manos, sale un aura de color negro e ilumina el cuerpo del castaño, esto con el fin de hablar con el dragón residente en el chico y protegerlo del ambiente hostil donde residen

[mmm] dice la dragona gales medio dormida, con su tono de voz original [esta aura… es imposible que la sienta] agrega

después de estas palabras, a Ouroboros le sale una gota de sudor por lo que dijo Ddraig, eso sin contar el impacto al saber de que Ddraig era de sexo femenino

\- Hola Ddraig, ¿cómo estás? - dice Ouroboros

[bien... are] dice la dragona galesa, esta vez despertando del todo [¿Qué paso? ¿que hago en la brecha de las dimensiones? Esta aura.. ¿Ouroboros ?] se pregunta

\- Ddraig, ha muerto tu portador… sabes ¿quién será tu nuevo portador? – pregunta Ouroboros

[No, estaba en estado de suspensión esperando la transferencia, ya que mi último poseedor, Hyoudou Issei murió]

\- Y dime, que pensabas de el –

[Era un buen compañero, no niego que era muy débil, pero la determinación que él tenía más las ganas de superarse, a pesar de que era un gran pervertido, fue lo que más me gusto de él] dice la dragona galesa con un tono algo melancólico

\- Y si te dijera que no es necesario que busques un nuevo poseedor, ya que seguirás siendo compañero del chico Ise, ¿Qué me dirías? - pregunta Ouroboros

[… imposible... ¿o no?]

\- No te sorprendas, ya que eso es lo que va a suceder –

[Eso quiere decir que…]

\- Si Ddraig, renaceremos a Hyoudou Issei como uno de nosotros –

[espera] dice la dragona impactada [Eso quiere decir que… ¿será un dragón?]

\- Si Ddraig, pero no te preocupes, la apariencia será la misma, solo que cuando sea necesario, le haremos saber poco a poco, ya que él será un ser que es capaz de ser más poderoso que nosotros, ya que tendrá un cuerpo creado por el dragón de los sueños, además de sus poderes, también tendrá mis poderes y los de Trihexa –

después de esas palabras, la dragona galesa literalmente queda con el mentón tocando el suelo, algo irónico por que no hay suelo alguno en la brecha de las dimensiones, pero es cierto que recibe un gran impacto al saber que puede seguir con el castaño, ademas de que aumentará su estatus de demonio de clase baja a dios dragón, novato y débil, pero dios dragón de todos modos

[Pero que dem… ¿el va a ser un dios dragón a toda regla?] exclama la dragona galesa alterada

\- Ddraig no te preocupes… le colocaremos sellos de protección, los cuales se irán rompiendo cuando sea necesario y veamos que el chico ha controlado bien los poderes, pero para eso estas tú, seguirás con el pero serás la mentora de este chico, ayúdale a entrenar, volverlo más fuerte, no lo haríamos nosotros ya que no queremos que las demás facciones se den cuenta de esto, así que las habilidades serán despertadas paulatinamente para que ambos puedan asimilarlo… él tendría una vida normal, seguirá siendo el mismo si eso es lo que te preocupaba, pero recibirá visitas periódicas de nosotros, para ayudarle -

[Entendido… así que el dragón de los sueños y Trihexa están de acuerdo]

\- Si, así que por el momento, cuando el chico despierte, no le digas nada… déjalo primero que se acostumbre y luego empiezas a entrenarlo, para que se adapte a nuestro poder, pero no te olvides, también entrénalo, tengo entendido que no ha llegado al balance breaker, si necesitas ayuda, dinos, pero no le digas nada acerca de nosotros por el momento… todo será revelado a su tiempo –

[Está bien, lo ayudare]

\- eso es bueno… Ddraig, además tenemos una misión para ti –

[¿Misión? ¿Qué seria?]

\- nosotros tres hemos estado hablando, queremos limar las asperezas que tenemos con todas las demás facciones, estar aquí para toda la eternidad es aburrido, así que queremos estar en paz –

[¿Pero por qué esperaron hasta este tiempo?]

\- los anteriores poseedores solo querían poder para luchar contra el Hakurkuuyou o destruir el mundo, eso lo sabes Ddraig –

[…]

\- … -

[Eso lo sé, pero por que se interesaron en el]

\- por las mismas razones que mencionaste anteriormente acerca del chico Issei… aunque no lo sepas, el no te usó por ansias de poder, sino que pidió tu ayuda para proteger a alguien, y eso solo lo han hecho dos poseedores tuyos anteriores –

[es cierto] contestaba la dragona galesa con una sonrisa

\- así que entre los tres, hemos decidido darle una oportunidad, además, entre tú y el serán el cuarto dios dragón, además de nuestro mensajero… ¿te crees capaz de aceptar la misión que se te encomendara? – Ouroboros le dice de manera seria

[… es mucha responsabilidad para el chico, no lo niego, pero aceptamos, verdaderamente el merece una segunda oportunidad]

\- entendido – dice Ouroboros con una leve sonrisa, la cual nadie vio

[bueno, ¿que es lo que hay que hacer?] pregunta la dragona galesa

\- primero ocultar el hecho de que eras una hembra... Ddraig – dice Ouroboros con una pequeña sonrisa

la dragona galesa, al verse descubierta, trata por todos los medios convencer a Ouroboros de que no diga nada, ya que quiere mantener el secreto por mas tiempo, a lo cual Ouroboros acepta, después de ambas dragonas terminaran de hablar, se rompe la burbuja insonorizada y se integran a la conversación los otros dos dioses dragones

\- ah, hola Ddraig, ¿Cómo estás? – saludan a coro Red y Ether

[¿Gran Rojo? ¿Trihexa?] Responde sorprendida la dragona galesa al estar frente a frente con los otros dos dioses dragones, esta vez, fingiendo un tono de voz grave para seguir manteniendo las apariencias y mantener el secreto

\- deja el formalismo, Ddraig… o mejor dicho, hermano… puedes llamarme Red – señalándose a sí mismo el dragón de los sueños – y al vago este lo puedes llamar Ether – señalando a Trihexa

\- oye que no soy vago – replica Trihexa enojado

[… no sé qué responder a eso] dice la dragona galesa, aun con su tono de voz grave

\- no te preocupes por estos dos vagos, Ddraig – responde Ouroboros serena

[…]

\- … - Red y Ether – e,e -

\- ok… volviendo a lo que nos interesa – Red retomando el tema – a la final, que decidieron ambos –

[Tomare la segunda oportunidad que se nos dará] responde Ddraig seriamente

\- ¿estás seguro?... es mucha responsabilidad – dice Ether seriamente

[Entiendo a lo que nos estamos comprometiendo, pero verdaderamente mi socio merece vivir]

\- buena decisión Ddraig – responde Red sonriente – así que comenzaremos con el nuevo cuerpo

Al decir esto se crea un círculo mágico nuevo, cuyo logo central son 3 símbolos, una serpiente que se muerde la cola perteneciente a Ophis, dentro del circulo que conforma la serpiente, se encuentra una luna en la fase de cuarto creciente, símbolo que representa a Gran Rojo y escrito sobre ella se encuentra escrito el número 666, que representa a Trihexa, los tres dragones concentra parte de su aura y poderes en sus manos mientras que en la espalda de Red se va formando lentamente un capullo de nacimiento donde se va formando el cuerpo del castaño, al formarse completamente el cuerpo los tres dragones acercan las esferas de poder de cada uno al capullo y lo cubren con su aura, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que un pequeño objeto color plateado también ingresa al cuerpo recién formado del castaño y se combina con él, al hacerlo, entra en un estado de suspensión el cual no afecta al cuerpo recién formado

\- listo el cuerpo, Ddraig necesito tu ayuda – Ophis

[Que tengo que hacer] responde Ddraig

\- cuando te di una pequeña cantidad de mi poder, el alma y la conciencia de Issei se sellaron, vas a salir del cuerpo antiguo de Issei, pero no te olvides de su alma y conciencia y te transferirás al nuevo cuerpo – Ophis

[Entendido]

Ddraig se concentra y del cuerpo herido del castaño sale una gema de color verde, flota lentamente e ingresa al nuevo cuerpo

[Se siente raro… pero está bien, no hay problemas con el nuevo cuerpo] dice Ddraig

\- bueno, lo dejaremos donde estaba, Ddraig, ya sabes, todavía no es el momento de decirle las cosas al chico, solo espera instrucciones – dice Ether

Después del ritual de cambio de alma de cuerpo, al ver que no había ningún problema con el cuerpo nuevo del castaño, lo dejaron fuera del antiguo edificio escolar Kuoh, al frente del Club de la Investigación de lo oculto, para que cuando él se despertara no se diera cuenta de nada…

****Continuará…****

* * *

Laila: - oh my, saldré en la historia, estoy feliz – dice de manera teatral mi alter-ego

Andrea Cruz: - cállate Laila-baka, solo te nombré... tu aparición estelar será mas adelante, aún eres una personaje secundaria – le digo a mi alter-ego, para bajarle los humos

Laila: -oh cállate autora, dejame ser feliz – me dice mi alter-ego, enojada

Andrea: - si, si, como tu digas - le digo antes de dirigirme a los lectores – bueno mis queridos lectores, esta es mi primera OC, quien será mi alter ego, hasta el momento aparecerá en muy pocas ocasiones pero mas adelante tomará su lugar protagónico, no se preocupen que no le quitará protagonismo a nuestro querido castaño, perdonen por la interrupción de Laila-baka y sigamos con la historia

Laila: - buu, Andrea-baka – me dice sacandome la lengua


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que… ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- __"es cierto… Akane también siente cosas por mi"__ \- pensamientos

**_Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará_**

* * *

**_**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – BRECHA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**_**

__\- cuando te di una pequeña cantidad de mi poder, el alma y la conciencia de Issei se selló, vas a salir del cuerpo antiguo de Issei, pero no te olvides de su alma y conciencia y te transferirás al nuevo cuerpo – dice Ouroboros__

__[Entendido, aquí vamos] dice la dragona galesa y se concentra; del cuerpo herido del castaño sale una gema de color verde, flota lentamente e ingresa al nuevo cuerpo [Se siente raro… pero está bien, no hay problemas con el nuevo cuerpo] agrega__

__\- bueno, lo dejaremos donde estaba, Ddraig, ya sabes, todavía no es el momento de decirle las cosas al chico, solo espera instrucciones – dice Trihexa__

__Después del ritual de cambio de alma de cuerpo, al ver que no había ningún problema con el cuerpo nuevo del castaño, lo dejaron dentro del salón del Club de Investigaciones Mitológicas, para cuando él se despertara no se diera cuenta de nada…__

* * *

****CAPITULO CINCO****

En el salón del Club de Investigaciones Mitológicas se puede encontrar un castaño, el cual pareciera estar inconsciente, pasaron unos minutos y el castaño comienza a despertarse

\- are, donde estoy – dice el castaño, medio mareado y se incorpora

[Socio, ¿te encuentras bien?] Pregunta el dragón

\- Ddraig, ¿sabes cuál es el número de la placa del camión que me embistió?, me duele todo el cuerpo... - dice el castaño, levantado y moviendo el cuerpo, tratando de sentirlo

[No] responde el dragón, siguiéndole la corriente al chico [cómo te sientes] pregunta

\- aun trato de sentir mi cuerpo, ¿sabes qué pasó? - pregunta el castaño

[Te habías desmayado y no respondías] responde el dragón [hasta hubo un momento en que estuviste muerto, ya que había iniciado el sistema de hibernación del sacred gear]

\- oh vaya... pero creo que lo peor pasó... bueno, que hora serán... - dice el castaño y voltea a ver el reloj que habían comprado para el club, al ver la hora se asusta, ya que habían pasado varias horas desde que se había desmayado – oh rayos, mi madre me regañara – agrega

[Yo si fuera tú, pondría patitas en movimiento, antes de que se sea más tarde] le decía con burla el dragón en su interior [__lástima no puedo decirte todo aun... Issei__] eran los pensamientos internos del dragón (dragona en este caso)

Después de que el castaño saliera disparado como alma que lleva el hermano de Rías Gremory, y el regaño tipo Armagedón que sufrió a causa de sus padres por llegar tan tarde, el día, ahora noche había llegado a su fin

****LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – BRECHA DE LAS DIMENSIONES****

\- cuando creen que es necesario decirle al portador de Ddraig todo esto – dice el dragón de los sueños

\- aun no es momento... tranquilo – respondía la chica pelinegra

****RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO****

el día comenzaba para el castaño como todos los días, se levantaba, se organizaba, desayunaba con sus padres y emprendía camino al instituto, recibía clases, sus dos amigos pervertidos trataban de convencerlo para que volvieran a espiar y el castaño los rechazaba, después de clases se reunía con el clan Sitri por unos minutos, de ahí iba al club en donde se encontraba la torre Gremory, la alfil Phenex y la torre Sitri, hablaban de temas random y un día a la semana la enfermera hacia presencia en el club, cumpliendo con su rol de acompañante, después de que terminaban de estar en el club, la torre Gremory y la alfil Phenex se dirigían al hotel donde residían mientras que la chica Sitri y el castaño iban hacia sus casas; en el camino el castaño hablaba con su inquilino interno de cosas al azar, en su casa hablaba con sus padres donde se contaban los sucesos relevantes del día sin mencionar sobre lo sobrenatural y así finalizaba el día para el castaño...

Pero lo sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió después de haber transcurrido un mes desde que el castaño había sido despojado de las piezas de peón de Rías Gremory

****ACADEMIA KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO****

Se encontraba el castaño en clases en ese momento, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando de un momento a otro los altoparlantes del salón empiezan a sonar

\- Hyoudou Issei, del salón 2 – B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Repito, Hyoudou Issei, del grado 2 – B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil -

Queda decir que todos se quedaron mirando al castaño, el cual estaba todo incrédulo por el mensaje que había escuchado por los altoparlantes, varios lo miraban como preguntando qué pasaba, pero ni el mismo castaño sabía que sucedía, así que pidiendo autorización del profesor, se dirige al lugar donde lo llamaban

****SALÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL - ACADEMIA KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO****

Cuando el castaño llega al salón del consejo estudiantil, se lleva una gran sorpresa, porque además de encontrarse con el clan Sitri, quien eran los que frecuentaban el lugar, se podían observar que estaba presente el clan Gremory, con la chica peliplatina presente, ya que aún pertenece al grupo y el clan Phenex, con la chica rubia presente, además de la presencia del Maou Lucifer y la maid Grayfia Lucifuge

\- ok, por lo visto creo que era el único que faltaba – murmuraba el castaño mientras miraba a todos los presente – hola a todos – decía mas alto mientras hacia una reverencia al Maou

\- oh Issei-kun, veo que estas bien – es el saludo del Maou pelirrojo hacia el castaño

\- Issei-sama, bienvenido – decía la maid peliplatina

\- Hyoudou – decía el heredero Phenex

\- Issei-san – fue el saludo de la heredera Gremory

\- etto... podrían explicarme de que trata todo esto, ya que veo que todos los presentes aquí pertenecemos al mundo sobrenatural – preguntaba el castaño, exponiendo su duda

\- primero que todo... - comenzaba a hablar el heredero Phenex - … quiero pedirte nuevamente disculpas por mi trato anterior hacia ti – causando que los demás presentes se quedaran boquiabiertos, a excepción del castaño, ya que había pasado por algo similar, aunque la vez anterior fue en privado

\- oh, no te preocupes Raiser – empezaba a decir el castaño – ya me habías explicado las causas de tu comportamiento, digo, al ser criado en un ambiente donde la arrogancia es el máximo exponente en la vida, creo que otro hubiera hecho lo mismo – dice causando que al mencionado le saliera una gota de sudor

\- ok, de que me perdí – dice la heredera Gremory – Raiser, tú en que momento... - dice, dejando la duda al aire

\- desde nuestra boda – dice simplemente el heredero Phenex – pero volviendo al tema, no solo para eso vine, también, como gesto de perdón, Hyoudou Issei, te dejo al cuidado de mi hermana Ravel – dice causando que los mencionados se sorprendieran

\- ¿onii-sama? – Dice la chica fénix - ¿es enserio lo que dices? -

\- si Ravel, recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado antes de que vinieras al mundo humano – dice el heredero Phenex – acerca del sueño que me habías comentado -

\- ¿sueño? - dice la heredera Gremory sorprendida – ¿no trata sobre un sueño en que aparecen dos aves, una gatita y un pequeño demonio, una hada de agua y una especie de armadura chibi, con un dragón rojo y negro y tres seres incorpóreos? -

\- si... ¿y cómo sabes sobre ese sueño? ¿Rías? - pregunta escéptico el heredero Phenex

\- porque no fueron los únicos en tener ese sueño – responde la pequeña torre Gremory, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al heredero Phenex, a la chica fénix y a la heredera Gremory, sin notar que la heredera Sitri y su torre también lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad total

\- ¿ustedes también? ¿Qué rayos significa esto? - preguntaba la heredera Gremory toda alterada... eso y sin contar que los demás presentes también estaban sorprendidos por el tema de conversación y es que... ¿en qué momento seis demonios tienen el mismo sueño?

\- he investigado un poco acerca de eso, es un mensaje oculto... de quien, no se sabe, pero se sabe que deben ser seres realmente poderosos para que puedan influir en nuestros sueños, pero simplemente trata de que debemos ayudar a Hyoudou, yo cediendo mi hermana y tú, Rías, a tu torre Koneko, aunque… ¿Sona-san, tienes a alguien de tu grupo que pueda ser relacionado con una armadura chibi? – dice el heredero fénix sorprendiendo a todos y de paso, preguntandole a la heredera Sitri

\- ¿COMO?... ¿ESO ES IMPOSIBLE? - grita la heredera Gremory, toda histérica, causando que los demas se sobresaltaran

\- Rías escuchame – trata de calmar el heredero Phenex a la heredera Gremory alterada – si piensas bien hay varias referencias que indirectamente hace referencia a nosotros, si piensas bien las dos aves nos representan a Ravel y a mí ya que en el sueño, dichas aves son de fuego – dice – además, ¿una gata?, dudo que sea tu reina Akeno, tu alfil Asia o tu otro alfil sellado, ¿o acaso es tu caballero Kiba? - pregunta, la cual la heredera Gremory niega – entonces descartando opciones solo queda tu torre Koneko... ¿o tienes otra pieza de la cual yo no esté enterado? - vuelve a preguntar, lo cual la heredera Gremory vuelve a negar – creo que el pequeño demonio hace referencia a ti y el dragón se refiere a Hyoudou... también aparece una hada de agua, y si no estoy mal la familia Sitri se especializa en hechizos de agua, o hará referencia a otra persona...pero los otros tres seres incorpóreos no sé qué son – termina de explicar

\- es cierto, yo también tuve ese sueño – comentaba la heredera Sitri dando su opinion – creo que la armadura puede ser una referencia a Yura-san, ya que ella al ser una torre… eso es lo que creo -

\- creo que si, ya que yo tuve ese sueño, también – respondia la chica Sitri – alguen mas tuvo ese sueño – los demas niegan

Después de la explicación, todos los demas quedan extraviados, ya que aún no conocen acerca del dichoso sueño, mientras que la heredera Gremory reflexiona lo dicho por su esposo, el heredero Phenex le cuenta a los demás presentes el sueño, después de unos minutos explicando el contenido del sueño y que todos también estén pensativos...

\- definitivamente no se me ocurre más nada sino creerle a Raiser – dice la heredera Sitri sorprendiendo a varios – después de tanto pensarlo, llego a la misma conclusión – agrega – eso y que yo también lo soñe

\- bueno, no eres la única con ese pensamiento – ahora la que aporta el comentario es la maid peliplatina – solo puedo llegar a esa conclusión – agrega

\- entiendo... así que Raiser... ¿transferirás el cuidado de tu hermana Ravel a Hyoudou Issei?, ¿es lo que quieres hacer? - pregunta de manera seria el Maou pelirrojo

\- Ravel, es tu decisión... quedarte o volver conmigo - el heredero Phenex le da la opción de escoger a la chica fénix

\- yo me quedo – dice de manera segura la chica fénix – ya hice amigos aquí, y me está agradando mucho el mundo humano -

\- oh vaya, bueno, hablaré con mis padres, puedes quedarte en el mundo humano, pero aun serás mi alfil, ¿entendido? - dice el heredero Phenex, después de un gran suspiro –

\- entendido, onii-sama – dice alegre la chica fénix antes de abrazar a su hermano, después de unos segundos se separan y la chica se ubica al lado del castaño

\- buchou, yo también deseo quedarme – dice la peliplatina, sorprendiendo a la heredera Gremory

La chica Gremory no sabe qué hacer, ya que lo que había dicho su esposo ha sido secundado por las opiniones de la heredera Sitri y la maid peliplatina, dos de las personas más analíticas que están presentes en el grupo, en realidad ella no quería creer eso pero no pudo refutarlo ya que prácticamente no tenía como contradecir lo que había dicho el heredero Phenex, así que solo da un gran suspiro

\- está bien – dice sonriente la chica Gremory – estarás en el mundo humano, pero aun seguirás siendo de mi nobleza y como tal seguirás cumpliendo con tus contratos, hasta que sepamos realmente que significa ese sueño – agrega

\- entendido buchou – dice la peliplatina y también se ubica al lado del castaño

\- Yura, creo que ya sabes que hacer – solo dice la heredera Sitri

\- ok, gracias por todo y no llevarse a los miembros de mi club, rías, Raiser – dice el castaño – ahora sí, volviendo al tema, para que estamos aquí, porque no creo que solo sea para que me asignen el cuidado de las chicas aquí presente – dice mientras que inconscientemente acaricia la cabeza de ambas, logrando que se sonrojen levemente, mientras que la torre Sitri se ubicaba detras del castaño

\- ah es cierto – dice el Maou pelirrojo – Issei, Sona, lo que pasa es que Raiser se quedara aquí en el mundo humano – dice causando que los mencionados, además de la nobleza de Sona se sorprenda por este hecho – así que les quería notificarles personalmente, además de pedirles el favor de que le ayuden a acostumbrarse al mundo humano – agrega

\- por mí no hay problema – dice la heredera Sitri

\- oh, me alegra... Issei, ¿tú qué opinas? - le pregunta con duda el Maou al castaño, ya que cree que se sentiría incomodo con la presencia del heredero Phenex

\- por mí no hay problema, así que bienvenido, Raiser – dice el castaño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – espero que esto sea un borrón y cuenta nueva – agrega mientras que le extiende la mano para un apretón de manos

El heredero Phenex queda levemente desubicado al ver que el castaño le está dando una oportunidad de llevarse mejor entre ellos, así que correspondiendo el gesto del chico, le da la mano y así se dan un apretón fuerte de manos

\- bueno, viendo que no hay problemas, nos retiramos, así que Issei quedará al cuidado de la pequeña Koneko y de Ravel Phenex mientras están en el mundo humano – dice el Maou mirando a los mencionados que asienten – Raiser se quedará en el mundo humano, ah, antes de que se me olvide, Rías, Koneko, Raiser, Ravel, Sona y Yura me gustaría que antes de todo fuéramos a investigar ese supuesto sueño a ver qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere decir – dice mientras que los aludidos afirman y después de eso se retiran todos los presentes, unos por un circulo mágico, otros a sus salones de clases mientras que la heredera Sitri se queda en su oficina, sorprendida por los acontecimientos que han sucedido

\- oh vaya... - solo pudo decir la heredera Sitri

****Continuará...****


End file.
